Slyffindore
by Mrs. James Phelps77
Summary: A story my friend and I have been working on for a while! About me, who is dating Fred! And my friend who is dating Draco. We would each write a little than hand it off to the other! Hope you enjoy!


This was it, the glorious morning to which Ashley and Ashley had been anticipating. It was the day they were off to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! They could hardly wait. They were starting their sixth year. Though they were in opposite houses, they had always been the best of friends. Ashley R. was in Slytherin, and Ashley M. was in Gryffindor.

"Time to get up!" Ashley R. exclaimed, more excited than ever to see her boyfriend, Draco.

"I'm up, I'm up." Ashley M. finally answered, not as enthusiastic.

"Come on… aren't you excited to see Fred?"

"Of course I am, I just don't have the energy to show it."

"It may help that I have already had three cups of coffee."

"That's probably it." As Ashley M. lay back down to return to her pleasant dreams, something landed right on top of her. It was the other Ashley.

"I said _get up_!" shouted Ashley R.

"Just go get me coffee!"

"Okie dokie!" At that, Ashley R. left the room. Ashley M. was now too awake to go to sleep, but not energized enough to actually get out of bed. Ashley R. came back with her coffee, already prepped to drink. She handed it off, Ashley M. sitting up and taking a swig.

After a few more sips, Ashley M. was awake and ready to get dressed. She hopped out of bed and proceeded to kiss her picture of Fred. Ashley R. rolled her eyes, but smiled and did the same to Draco's picture. They got dressed in their new school robes and packed their other clothes, cauldrons, books and potion ingredients into their school trunks.

"I wish we could use magic, but _no_." Ashley M. whined, trying to drag her heavy trunk across the floor.

"Hold on just a second, I'll go get your mom." Ashley R. said, hopping down the stairs while pulling on a sock. Ashley M's mom walked into the room, followed by Ashley R. a minute later.

"Are you _sure_ you girls have everything packed? I don't want to have to mail any heavy packages." Sharon said, almost sternly.

"Lemme just grab out class lists and we're good to go." Ashley M. replied, picking them up and closing the trunks. Sharon pulled out her wand and proceeded to charm the luggage to the living room.

Ashley M's family was one of the few 'pureblood' families left. It wasn't a very big deal to them, but loads of people counted it as a plus. Everyone loved Ashley M.'s mom, too. She was always pleasant and funny. She worked for the Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley, while Ashley's dad worked at the Ministry of Magic. Ashley wasn't an only child either; she had two brothers and one sister. Only her brothers lived at home still. Her older brother, Josh, had graduated; and David, her younger brother, was starting his fourth year.

Ashley R. looked around at the room fondly, "I'm slightly sad we have to leave, especially after watching all those muggle movies last night." Ashley M. laughed before handing Ashley R. her list and cloak.

"Yeah, I know. But we've got friends to see and boyfriends to hug!" Ashley M. exclaimed, skipping downstairs for breakfast. Ashley R. followed after her. Each girl grabbed a muffin and a glass of milk, then sat down at the kitchen table. David was already eating a bowl of cereal, though he was still in his pajamas.

"Are your parents picking you up, or what?" David asked groggily.

Ashley R. appraised him, unsure of how to take the question. "They're meeting me there." David nodded, so Ashley dismissed the slightly rude question.

"We should bring some cards so we can play." Ashley M. commented.

"Perfect idea, Poker Queen, but I already have a deck in my purse."

"Oh, we are _good_." She smiled, finishing her muffin and throwing the paper away.

"You're not even dressed, David?" Sharon shouted, walking into the room and seeing her son in PJ's. "I bet you don't even have your trunk packed!" she looked at her watch, then walked up to David's room, wand in hand. David looked at the girls, and then went back to his cereal.

They drove to King's Cross Station, Ashley and Ashley giggling as they talked in the back. David entertained himself by sleeping. The anxiety grew even greater once there. The girls jumped up and down slightly, Ashley M. holding Oscar's (her pet cat) carrier, and Ashley R. holding Axle's (her bat) cage. Once Craig had all three of their trunks on a trolley, they headed off to Platform 9 ¾. They let David go first, and Ashley M. followed after, then Ashley R. Craig pushed the trolley over to where Ashley R.'s mom stood. The three parents chatted a moment, while David and Ashley squared walked away, the three of them charming their trunks to compartments on the train. David parted ways with them, going off to see his friends. From there, the girls separated to go round up their boys.

Ashley M. found Fred before Ashley R. found Draco. He seen her from across the station and smiled widely. She ran over, allowing herself to be picked up and kissed in front of his mother. Fred set her back on her feet again, holding her waist.

"I missed you." She smiled. "Hello Mrs. Weasley, George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry." They all nodded and returned the greeting.

"Ashley dear! How was your holiday? I hope you know we missed you the last few days at the Burrow. It seemed forever since we've seen you last."

Ashley smiled again, "I could say the same- Fred's been over at my house more than I have!" They laughed a while longer before saying goodbye and getting on the train.

Ashley R. hopped up and down, trying to see over the crowds of people. It didn't really help any, seeing as she didn't want to look like an idiot, so she wasn't giving it her all. Someone wrapped their arms around her waist from behind and nestled their face in her hair. She stepped away and turned around.

"Draco!" she exclaimed with joy, leaping into his arms. He smiled (a rare thing) and kissed her.

"I see you're excited to see me again." He commented as his parents, accompanied by Ashley's mother, made their way over. Lucius looked as he usually did, long blonde hair pulled neatly back into a ribbon and a scowl on his face. Narcissa on the other hand was chatting happily with Ashley's mother.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. It's good to see you again." Ashley beamed. "Hi mum."

"Hello Ashley." Narcissa replied, Lucius giving only a twisted smirk. Draco held her hand as the first whistle blew, signaling the Hogwarts Express would leave soon. They quickly said goodbye and were on their way to board the train.

Once aboard, Ashley led Draco back to the compartment she and Ashley M. had picked out earlier. Halfway there, David came up to ask Ashley a question, Draco standing a few compartment doors down. As she finished answering David's question, she turned around to see Draco looking over the shoulder of an overly flirtatious Pansy Parkinson. Scowling a moment, she made her way over, roughly shoved Pansy aside, and committed to the most passionate public display of affection she could manage. Frowning, Pansy walked off and the two separated. Draco quite enjoyed it, he kind of whished Pansy would flirt with him in front of Ashley more.

They reached the compartment where Ashley and Fred were and sat with them. It was the only compartment on the whole train where Sytherins and Gryffindors were sitting together. Ashley and Ashley were the only pair of friends in which one was from Slytherin and one from Gryffindor. Fred and Draco hated each other, but every once in a while they would get over it to be with their girlfriends.

"Hey Draco. How was your summer?" Ashley M. asked.

"Hey, it was good. Kind of boring when Ashley wasn't there, but I survived." He answered.

"Hey Fred." Said Ashley R.

"Hey." After that, the ride was quiet. The girls had fallen asleep on their boyfriend's laps, most likely because of how late they had stayed up watching muggle movies. Fred and Draco pretended to be asleep to prevent an awkward silence.

They arrived in Hogsmeade and greeted Hagrid as he rounded up all the first years. Ashley, Ashley, Fred, and Draco got in a carriage. Ashley M. was excited to see her uncle Dumbledore. Once they reached the Great Hall, Ashley R. and Draco went over to the Slytherin table, and Fred headed to the Gryffindor table. But before Ashley M. went to her designated table, she ran to the teacher's table to greet her uncle.

"Hi Uncle Dumbledore!" exclaimed Ashley as she hugged him.

"Hello Ashley. How was your summer?" he asked her.

"Good, I spent a lot of time at the Burrow."

"Ah, so you are still with the Weasley boy?"

"Yes." She answered happily.

"Well good. The Weasleys are good people. Arthur and Molly raised good children. So which one is it you've been dating?"

"Fred."

"Ah, yes, the twin. Well, you better get to your seat, the sorting is about to begin."

"Okay, see you around." And she was off to the seat Fred had saved her.

Ashley R.'s niece, Madison, was getting sorted. She got put into Ravenclaw, which was expected, she was very clever. Ashley R. had five nieces, and only one nephew. And though (like Ashley M.) her family was pureblood, her bother hardly ever showed it. In fact, his three children were homeschooled and had never even seen Hogwarts. Her sister, Ivonne, however, used magic like there was no tomorrow. Her husband, Joe, worked as an Auror, which was almost like a wizarding version of the Navy. Ashley was excited to have her niece at school with her, and so was the other Ashley.

During the feast, Dumbledore gave a great speech, just as he did every year. Ashley M. spied Luna Lovegood, already having pounced on Madison, and was deep in a conversation with her. Ashley M. laughed at that, holding Fred's hand and pointed that out to him. He laughed as well and kissed her, glancing up to the teacher's table at Dumbledore, who winked at him.

Even though Fred was good friends with Harry Potter, Ashley M. hardly ever spoke with him. It wasn't that she disliked him or anything; she was just too distracted by Fred. Ashley R. on the other hand, didn't talk to Harry at all. She didn't dislike him either; she just respected Draco enough to do him that favor. Both Ashleys decided that Harry needed to dump Cho for Ginny Weasley, but never said anything to him.

As everyone cleared out of the Great Hall, Ashley and Ashley got together to chat for a minute or two before they had to go to their common rooms.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ashley M. asked, holding Fred's hand.

"Pretty good, eh? Did you see Mad?" Ashley R. smiled, Draco's arm around her waist. Both boys acted distracted to make it a little less awkward.

"I did. And it looks like Luna's found a new friend." Ashley M. laughed, waving goodbye as Fred led her up the staircase. Ashley R. waved back as Draco then led her down to the dungeons.

Ashley smiled as she and Fred sat on the red couch. Most everyone had gone to bed, leaving them and Dean Thomas sitting in a corner, talking to Ginny. Fred eyed him warily. Ashley noticed this.

"You don't have to be so protective, Ginny can take care of herself." She said to him.

"What?" he asked.

"I saw the way you were glaring at them."

"What makes you think she can take care of herself?" he asked her.

"Believe me, I know Ginny, and so do you. You just don't want to admit that she doesn't need her four brothers to take care of her." Fred didn't say anything to that. They just sat there, staring into the fire.

Meanwhile, back in the Slytherin common room, Ashley R. was laying on the couch with her legs across Draco's lap. She was trying to hold back laughter as she noticed Pansy glaring at her from a nearby chair. Ashley was looking over her class schedule while Draco was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. He was talking something about Quiddich and every so often insulting someone or some class. Quickly she grew bored with the lack of attention and sat up. Draco put a hand on her bare knee, stopping mid-sentence. Ashley glanced at the two other boys, and leaned closer to Draco.

"I want them to leave." She whispered. Draco nodded, not looking away from her, and snapped his fingers. Promptly, Crabbe and Goyle left the room. "That's better." She giggled, moving to sit in Draco's lap.

Fred smiled as he and Ashley pulled away from each other. The fire was still going strong, and Dean and Ginny had left, so Ashley and Fred proceeded with their original plans. He took her hand in his, grinning wildly as she blushed.

"Are you blushing, really?" he asked.

"No…" she said quietly. "Well, okay, maybe a little."

"Why are you blushing? I hold your hand and kiss you all the time."

"So? Doesn't mean I can't marvel at how hot you are and how great we are together."

Fred's face was almost as red as his hair, "Ditto, Ashley." She giggled as she kissed him again, almost completely cracking up as he pulled her into his lap.

Draco smirked as Ashley pulled him eyelevel with her by his tie. For a long moment she looked at him seriously, eyes locked with his. His smirk faded when she made no indication she was joking. She kissed him, still staring into his eyes. A book slammed shut behind them and Pansy stormed past them on her way to the girl's dormitory. Ashley released Draco then, smiling hugely. He rolled his eyes and looked at her like she were crazy.

"Is that what that was all about?"

"No, but it was a part of it. Do you notice we're alone now?" she asked, getting closer again. "Besides, I hardly seen you this summer, we have catching up to do."

"Mm… maybe Pansy needs to hang around more often, if you're going to act like that." Ashley rolled her eyes, allowing him to resume their 'catching up.'

Fred kissed Ashley one last time, allowing her to get up and head off to bed. She smiled as he let her go.

"Goodnight, Fred."

He smiled back, "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you, too. Are we meeting in here, or at breakfast?"

"I think I'll see you in here bright and early." Fred answered, looking at how messy he'd made her hair. Ashley walked up the stairs at that, walking backwards and watching Fred watch her. They were always adorable together, never fighting.

Draco lay on his side next to Ashley, watching her sleep. She had fallen asleep almost exactly as they could keep their mouths apart. Deciding she should sleep in a proper bed rather than on the couch, he woke her.

"Run Ashley! The shark people will get you!" she mumbled, opening her eyes.

Draco chuckled. "Go to bed, you fell asleep."

"Uh-huh." She grumbled. "Goodnight Draco, I love you."

"Love you, too." He said, brows furrowed as she kissed him, got up, and walked right into a chair.

The four of them slept well that night. The two Ashleys tired from staying up, the boys from the journey to Hogwarts. Ashley M. dreamt about Fred, and Fred dreamt about her; Draco dreamt about Ashley R., and Ashley R. dreamt about getting stoned with vampires.

The next morning, Ashley M. was- just as Fred had predicted- bright and early. She took the stairs to the common room two at a time, book bag in hand. She looked around when she got there; upset to know she had to wait. So she sat down in a chair and pulled out her copy of 'Magical Me' by Gilderoy Lockheart. She was over halfway done with it by the time Fred came downstairs, followed by his twin, George. Ashley smiled up at him as he looked at her in shock. George smirked and gladly took two sickles form Fred; clearly they had a bet on her.

"Are you surprised, Fred?" she asked, shutting the book and putting it in her bag.

"Well, yeah. I figured you'd get down here… late." He said, waving to his brother. "But you were so tired!"

"Darling, I recharge quickly; you should know that by now." Ashley smiled, taking his hand and picking up her bag. "Let's go, huh?" And so she dragged a shocked Fred down to the Great Hall. Once they made it to the Great Hall they went to their table and Ashley M. watched for the other Ashley.

Meanwhile, back in the Slytherin common room, Draco was waiting for Ashley. He sat on the couch to wait for her.

"Wow, for once you're not with _her_!" Came a voice knew as Pansy Parkinson, "What happened? Did you break up?"

"No, just waiting for her to finally get up." Draco began, "It was a_ long_ night once you finally left the room." At this Pansy stormed away, and Draco noticed Ashley standing in the doorway to the girls dormitories, with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. She ran up and kissed him. Then, without a word, grabbed his hand and proceeded to the Great Hall.

When they arrived, she saw Ashley M. running up to her. She told Draco to go wait for her at the table. Then they compared their schedules. They had every class together except Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Slytherins and Griffindors never had together. This kind of upset them because it also meant they didn't have free period together. But they both had all their classes with their boyfriends, including free period, so that cheered them up.

As they high-fived and parted, Madison came running up to her. Ashley glanced at Draco, who was scowling while saving her a seat. He noticed why he was scowling as well: Harry Potter was just a table away. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her niece.

"Aunt Ashley, can I ask you something?" Madison asked, looking adorable in her robes. She had a piece of parchment in her hand, and looked slightly worried.

"Sure, what's up?"

Madison held up the parchment, "Can you take me to the Owlry later so I can send this letter out?"

"Of course, I'll come get you and the three of us can go."

"Draco's coming?" Madison asked, slightly confused.

"We have Care of Magical Creatures, so that's on the way." Madison nodded, agreeing, and skipped back to Luna. Satisfied with how that went, Ashley walked over and took her place next to Draco. She told him about Madison's need for directions and he smirked, letting the real smile touch his eyes.

Ashley M. and Fred decided to join them on their walk to the Owlry, and Madison was excited. She loved Ashley M. dearly and absolutely adored her. Madison didn't really know Fred so she didn't say much to him. Draco tried to walk ahead of them, but Ashley R. wouldn't have it. She took his hand in hers, forcing him to stay with them. Madison attached her letter to Axle's leg and thanked everyone for coming with her. As they walked over to Hagrid's, Ashley R. watched Madison run back up to the castle.

So soon as they got to the forest, Fred dropped his bag next to a large stump and sat down, pulling Ashley M. into his lap. Draco leaned against a tree, an arm around Ashley R.'s waist and an apple in his other hand. Hagrid walked out from the forest, accompanied by a Hippogriff. Draco's arm tightened around her when he laid his eyes on it. Fred did the same to Ashley M. by putting his arm around hers.

Ashley and Ashley broke free from their boyfriend's grips and ran over to Hagrid. They bowed to the Hippogriff at the same time. He bowed back and they walked up and started petting it. Fred and Draco both jumped as the girls got closer to it.

"It's okay boys, 'e won't hurt 'em." Said Hagrid.

"Yeah right." Shouted Draco.

"You just have to be gentle, babe." Said Ashley R. As they stepped away, Draco and Fred grabbed onto them tightly.

"Calm down, babe." Said Ashley M.

"Yeah, we can handle ourselves." Ashley R. added. The other Ashley agreed, giving both Fred and Draco 'the look.' The boys relaxed a little and the four went back to their lesson on Hippogriffs. It went exceptionally well after that, as did Charms and Divination.

The only thing that happened during Divination was Ashley R. faking a prediction. Just as professor Trelawney walked over, about to ask them to stop goofing around, Ashley zoned out. The four of them stared at her in surprise, all thinking she was serious.

She opened her mouth to speak, "Ashley... Go get the paddle," She sneezed and continued on with life, acting as though nothing had happened until Trelawney walked away again.

Lunch was by far more exciting, what with Ashley M. quoting muggle movies. Though they lived as wizards, they knew the luxuries of muggle television, phones, and other such things. Fred liked the comedies he and Ashley M. watched during the summer. Draco preferred the horror movies however. But it wasn't really a big surprise to either of them.

"Brian Fantana!" Ashley M. shouted after Ashley R. quoted _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Dave Parris!" Ashley R. laughed after. They boys rolled their eyes, going back to their food as if neither girl had said a word.

It wasn't until they were just sitting there talking that Ashley squared spied David with Collin Creevey. They laughed at that and then stopped short, having heard Pansy mention to some first year Slytherins that Ashley R.'s father had walked out on her mother. Draco looked up at both of the Ashleys, face set in a frown.

The truth was the complete opposite; Ashley R.'s father was always around, just not in public, which was because he was the Dark Lord himself. The only three students who knew that however, were Ashley M., Draco, and Madison (and of course Ashley R). After a moment, they went back to their discussion, Ashley M. making sure Fred hadn't heard what Pansy had said, especially since he hated Death Eaters and was a member of the DA and the Order of The Phoenix. When lunch was over, Fred and Ashley M. went to go 'chill' in the common room, while Draco and Ashley R. headed off to DDA.

Fred and Ashley sat in the common room, playing poker. She had to teach Fred how to play, but it was worth it.

"So, what's this 'strip poker' I heard about?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." Said Ashley. "Not here." She added jokingly. Fred raised an eyebrow and threw a puking pasty and a chocolate frog into the pot. Ashley M. smirked, tossing in an extendable ear.

"On three?" Fred asked, still trying to tell if she was bluffing.

"One-"

"Two-"

"Three!" They exclaimed together, putting their cards down. Ashley squealed in triumph.

"Royal Flush, I win!" she said, taking all the goods on the table. "Ah, are you jealous yet?"

"Nope. This is a dumb muggle game anyway, all it is chance. What else have you got?"

"Well there's always Blackjack." Ashley said, leaning closer to pick up Fred's cards.

"What's that?"

"You have to make a hand that adds up to twenty-one or be the closest to it."

Fred debated on whether or not to say yes, "Alright, let's do this. But I'm seriously done betting the stuff in our pockets, we're switching to clothes."

"Fine, I'll put away my winnings and meet you in the boy's dormitory." Ashley said, winking and carrying all the random stuff to her trunk. Fred sighed and picked up the cards, going off to the dormitories sweating.

Ashley R. was standing across the room, talking to Millicent Bullstrode when the most ornately folded paper crane landed on her shoulder. Immediately she stopped her conversation about all the rumors Pansy was spreading and held the crane in her hand. Millicent looked just as confused as she was and the pair looked around the room at who it could have been. At first, Ashley looked to Draco, but he was sleeping at their table, so she ruled him out. Shrugging and opening it, she read the note a couple of time before it hit her.

"As if we need this stupid class, especially you." Was written in the neatest of print. She understood it then, and said goodbye to Millicent and took a seat next to Draco.

Fred took the opportunity to double (and even triple) up on things like socks, underwear and sweaters. But it didn't really matter, because Ashley was kicking his butt anyway. She had already won three hands and he was shirtless and down to two pairs of socks. Nervously, he showed his hand. And when she showed her, he sighed and began to take another pair of socks off.

Draco and Ashley laughed as they ducked into an empty classroom. He checked to make sure no one was following them, and shut the door. They were sure no one would suspect that Crabbe and Goyle were _posing_ as them. Most people would only figure they had skipped. She sat on a desk, smiling as he turned around and smirked at her.

"Really Draco? We're skipping on the first day of classes?"

He walked over to her, putting a hand to her waist, "Yes, we are. And if it weren't for NEWTS, I'd make you skip every class, every day."

She laughed, "My father would kill you!" Draco's unusually playful attitude faded fast at this. Ashley cringed, realizing what she'd said. "Draco, honey, you know I didn't mean it like that..." he shot her a dirty look and pulled away. She turned away, sitting completely on the desk.

Draco touched his left forearm through his sweater, "I know you didn't mean it like that. Of course you didn't, it just is bullocks."

"I know." She replied, still facing away. He hopped up on the desk, face close to hers.

It was official; Ashley and Fred couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They were on Fred's bed, the curtains drawn and hardly able to separate long enough for air. Fred tugged at her hips to pull her closer. She squeaked and complied. Only just a moment ago Fred had removed his socks and kissed her. Now they were no doubt making out. She prayed silently that George or Seamus didn't walk in. Fred pushed her down, and Ashley panicked.

"Um… what do you think you're doing?" she asked, quite breathy.

"Ashley, we've been dating for three years now…" Fred dodged.

"Yeah, this is _so_ not happening." She sat up, pushing him away slightly. He ran a hand through his hair, Ashley watching him. His muscles entranced her. She put a hand to his chest, crawling back over. "Okay, so I lied, this _is_ happening."

Draco checked to see that the coast was clear and he and Ashley filed out of the room. They walked casually down the hall towards the dungeons to get their books and head to Potions. They got there and Ashley began looking around for the other Ashley. She wasn't in there, and Fred was gone too.

"Where could they be?" she asked, not to anyone in particular, just someone who would listen.

"I've got a feeling I know." Said Draco, as he gave a look to where she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No! She is waiting for marriage!" stated Ashley.

"They've been dating for, what, three years?" Draco chuckled. "Are you so sure? Perhaps you are in denial?"

"No! She told me would _wait_!" she exclaimed in a tizzy. Just then, Ashley M. and Fred ran through the door, hair disheveled and clothes a mess. They took their seats next to Draco and Ashley R.

Ashley M. smoothed her hair, "What'd we miss?"

"I don't know, what did _I_ miss?" Ashley R. asked, giving her friend a look.

"Um… I'll tell you later!" Ashley M. smiled as Snape walked by.

"You two are late." He said. "Forty points from Gryffindor." And he walked away.

After Potions they all walked to Transfiguration together. Ashley R. knew Ashley M. wouldn't discuss the matter in front of Fred and Draco, so she didn't even bother trying. Transfiguration went well; professor McGonagall admired the two Ashleys for being friends even though they came from rival houses.

After class, Ashley squared send their boyfriends back to the common room so the two of them could talk.

"Don't be too long." said Fred when they started to walk away.

"You'll get over it." Said Ashley R. Fred laughed and proceeded towards the common room. Then they went to the grounds to talk.

"What did you do in Defense today?" Ashley M. asked, before Ashley R. had a chance to interrogate her.

"I don't know. I skipped with Draco."

"Oh, well, I don't know either. I skipped with Fred."

"Yeah! What the hell were you doing?" Ashley R. shouted.

Ashley M. shushed her and said, "Me and Fred… got distracted."

Ashley R.'s eyes widened. "Distracted by what?"

Ashley M. hesitated, "Well, it started out as an innocent game of strip poker."

"Innocent?" asked Ashley R. "Since when is strip poker innocent?"

"Okay!" shouted Ashley M. "I did it. I couldn't help myself; with the hair and the shirtless muscles- _ugh_."

"Where were you?" Ashley R. asked.

"In his room." She answered simply.

"I thought there were enchantments."

"Dude, my uncle is Dumbledore. You think I don't know how to get through his enchantments?" They both laughed.

"That's only fair I guess." Ashley R. sighed. "I suppose we're on equal ground now, you dirty Griffindor whore."

Ashley M. laughed, "Slytherin slut." They laughed again and headed off into the castle, arm in arm and skipping.

Ashley cracked her back, walking into the Slytherin common room. She dropped her bag into a chair next to her and sat on the couch. Draco was nowhere around, so she started her Transfiguration homework. Looking around, she spied an empty vase. Pulling it over to her, she braced herself for failure.

"Fera Verto." She whispered, waving her wand at it. The vase turned liquid before morphing into a beautiful toucan. Pleased with herself, she pet the bird before turning it back.

"Oh please, a _toucan_? I could do better with my eyes closed." A girl sneered from behind her.

"Levi Corpus." Ashley grumbled, picking up her bag and leaving the room… and Pansy.

Ashley M. scowled as she spied Cho Chang chatting up Fred. The girl was a menace in her eyes, going from Cedric to Harry; and now her Fred? Immediately she put on the fakest smile she could manage and walked over. Fred looked relived to see her.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" he asked holding her hip.

She kissed him, "Not much hon, just exhausted after last night."

"Mm, maybe I shouldn't have kept you up so late."

"Actually, I was hoping we could stay up again tonight." She smirked, turning to look at Cho. "Hello, Cho. Did I interrupt you?"

Cho looked awkwardly at her, "No, I was just saying goodbye. See you around, Fred." And so she walked away. Fred looked at Ashley.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing… Let's go do our 'homework.'" He laughed, both going into the common room.

The next morning went as usual, the two girls meeting before sitting with their boyfriends. Ashley M. walked up to Ashley I afterwards, as suspicious look on her face.

"Where's Pansy?" she asked, tapping her foot.

"I don't know, why?" Ashley R. answered, shrugging. Draco looked at her, frowning.

"She wasn't at breakfast." Ashley M. replied.

Ashley R. gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "We've got to get to the dungeons before class starts!" she exclaimed, grabbing Draco and Ashley M. by the hands and running out of the Great Hall. Ashley M. grabbed Fred and pulled him along.

When they got there, Draco went in first to clear out any first years that might be lingering. He came back out, motioning for the rest of them to come inside. Quickly they stepped in, Ashley R. walking over to where she sat the night before. Looking up, they all spied a sleeping Pansy Parkinson. The other three looked to Ashley R.

"Ashley…" Draco groaned, putting a hand to his forehead.

She smiled sheepishly, "So I forgot her, like you wouldn't!"

"Do you know how to get her down?" Ashley M. asked, hands on her hips.

"No…" Ashley R. whispered, blushing and looking at her shoes.

"Good grief…" Fred grumbled, waving his wand towards Pansy and running out of the common room with Ashley M. Draco and Ashley looked at each other, wide-eyed, and ran.

They laughed (Draco only smirked) all the way to Care of Magical Creatures. Right in the middle of Hagrid's lesson, all four of them were summoned to Dumbledore's office. On the way there, they saw Snape escorting a crying Pansy to class. She looked up and grinned evilly at them, and there were no tears in her eyes.

"That little bitch is faking!" said Ashley R.

"She just wants to get you in trouble. Just don't go doing anything that will get you into trouble." Said Ashley M. "Oh yeah, and don't lie to him. Uncle Dumbledore knows everything." She added. She said the password and they all walked in. as they walked up to the big door, it opened before they had even gotten to it. Dumbledore gestured to four chairs he had set in front of his desk.

"Please, have a seat." He said, taking a seat in his chair behind the desk. "Now then, Miss Parkinson had informed me that last night, Miss Riddle used the _Levi Corpus_ charm on her and left her there. Is this true?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes; it was meant as a prank, but then I forgot she was up there. I went back for her as soon as I remembered," stated Ashley R.

"And then she told me that you four were in there when she finally was able to get down. Is that true?"

"Yes." Said Ashley M.

"Well Miss Minor, Mr. Weasley, you two are not supposed to be in the Slytherin common room. If I remember correctly, you two are in Gryffindor.

"Yes, sir." Said Fred.

"Well thank you all for being honest so far. Now, why were you two in there?" he asked.

"I didn't know the counter curse, and Fred did, so I needed him to get her down." Stated Ashley R.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, there would be no point in you being here if I didn't ask you to verify their story."

"It's all true, sir. It was not intended for her to stay there, sir." Draco said.

"Well it'd better not happen again, Miss Riddle. And I hope I never hear about any of you getting caught in the wrong common room, alright?"

"Yes, sir." They all said in unison. They walked out of Dumbledore's office completely silent. The door shut behind them and they stood there a moment.

"Sorry for getting you guys in trouble." Ashley R. said, feeling guilty.

Fred lightly punched her in the arm, "You didn't really get us in trouble: he just talked to us."

"I suppose, but I still feel terrible, especially since she's faking."

"Don't worry; we'll get her back eventually." Ashley M. said, smirking and hugging Ashley R.

"Hm, that's not such a bad idea." She replied, seriously contemplating the plan of action.

"Ashley, please don't do this…" Draco said, knowing the plan would probably backfire.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Draco. You just concentrate on that upcoming Quidditch match. I expect Ravenclaw running scared by the time the match is over." Draco rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yeah, I gotta beat the flirt outta Cho Chang." Ashley M. grumbled.

Fred pulled her close, "Aw, why be jealous? She may flirt with me, but you _own_ me."

"True." She agreed. "But she should know better, and if she doesn't I'm going to have to teach her."

Ashley R.'s eyes widened, "Right, I'm never going to flirt with Fred…"

Draco looked at her sharply, "You would flirt with Fred?"

"Just kidding!" she sang, kissing Draco's cheek. Draco relaxed a little at this, and held her and. After a short awkward pause, they all took off to Charms.

Later, at lunch, they were all sitting out on the grounds. Ashley squared were discussing ways to get back at Pansy. Draco was trying to talk them out of it, but it wasn't working.

"Why do you feel the need to stoop down to her level?" Draco asked.

"Aw, you think I'm stooping? Hon, I put her to the ceiling and left her there; I think I can no longer stoop." Stated Ashley R.

The other Ashley laughed, "Yeah, I think we were done stooping a while ago."

"It's true." Said Fred, hugging Ashley M.

"Yeah, and you sound like my mom." Ashley R. commented, following after a butterfly on her hands and knees. Draco flushed and was glad she had her cloak on. Ashley M. laughed, Fred pretending to be distracted by the lake. David walked up then, followed by Zach (a random Hufflepuff), and Collin Creevey. They (except for Zach) ignored Ashley R.'s obliviousness.

"Did you hear? Hogwarts is having a dance!" David said.

"Really?" Ashley M. perked up, reaching over and smacking Ashley R. a good one. "Is it formal?"

David shrugged, "McGonacall just announced it, I dunno." He paused a minute. "'Spose it would be, she did say 'ball.' But still, I'm not sure." The older students looked at him, confused.

"So you never really understood to begin with." Ashley R. smiled.

"No, not really." He answered honestly. She shrugged back and the three took off without another word.

"Right," said Fred, "we'd better get to Hogsmeade soon."

"Shopping trip!" The two Ashleys exclaimed, high-fiving. Ashley M. moved to sit in Fred's lap then, and Ashley R. laid on Draco's stomach. The warm sun made them sleepy, and they were all almost late for their next hours.

At the end of the day, they all walked into Transfiguration and instead of going right into teaching, McGonacall began to talk about the ball David had mentioned earlier. Both the Ashleys knew that David wanted to ask Ginny, but wouldn't because he was too shy. They didn't mention it in front of Fred though. All the Weasley boys were protective of their little sister. They kept glancing at one another, trying to suppress their squeals. Ashley M. turned around once, catching Fred and George pretending to dance. She laughed quietly and Fred winked at her before she turned back around.

It wasn't long before the quartet was on their way into Hogsmeade. The girls swooned over the dresses they would buy, and how they would do their hair. The boys just let them prattle on, enjoying their company. Once in town, they (the girls) stopped dead in their tracks.

"You guys are _so_ not coming with us." Ashley R. said, a hand on Draco's chest.

"Why not?" he asked, talking her hand in his.

"Doesn't that kind of take the mystery out of everything?" Ashley M. retorted, hands on her hips.

"This is ridiculous!" Draco said in a huff and let Ashley R.'s hand go. He began to walk off to the Hogshead pub. She frowned, but let him go, putting her hands to her sides. Fred and Ashley M. shrugged at each other; and so she kissed him goodbye and he wandered off to Zonko's Joke Shop.

They skipped off to the first dress shop they could find. There were some okay dresses, and some amazingly cute ones. Both girls found a couple of styles their liked and looked more after that. In the end, Ashley R. walked away with a blood-red strapless ball gown; Ashley M. got a royal purple dress in a gorgeous Victorian style. Afterwards, they walked out of the shop, laughing and joking around. Ashley M. spied Fred across the street and ran over to him. The other Ashley shrugged and walked off to the Shrieking Shack.

When she got there, she seen Harry (who wasn't technically supposed to be there) crying and screaming something about someone being friends. Ashley rolled her eyes, feeling kind of stupid for waltzing in on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. So she backed away quietly and headed back to the pub.

It was rather quiet inside, the shrunken heads making their usual rude comments. She grumbled, looking past them to try and spot Draco. And she did; he sat alone in a booth, looking thoroughly agitated with the world. Ashley sat down next to him, starring at her hands. He took another drink, and still did not look at her.

"I've got my dress." She commented, blinking a couple of times. He nodded silently. "Do you want to see it?" Draco shook his head, finally looking her way. She got up to leave, Draco grabbing her wrist. She looked down at him, clearly irate, "Merlin's pants, Draco! Are you sore at me or not?"

Draco stood up, pausing a long moment. "No, just stressed."

"Over me?"

"We'll talk in the common room." He sighed, actually smiling. Slowly she returned the smile, and they left to walk back to the castle together.

Ashley M. sat down on the steps in the Grad Foyer, her face simply aglow with excitement. Fred walked up then, hands in his pockets and hair slightly hiding his face. He sat next to her and kissed her in greeting.

"Is it pretty?" he asked, gesturing to the bag at her side.

"Of course; would you like to see it later?" she asked, smiling even more.

"Oui. Je t'adore, Ashley." Fred whispered in her ear, putting a hand on her hip. Ashley blushed ten shades of red and blinked a couple of times. Fred reached for his pocket, pulling out a small, black velvet box. Her smile faded as he flicked it open with one finger. "Marry me."

She looked up at him, hardly able to tear her eyes away from the enormous diamond. Her mouth opened, closed, opened again, and closed again. "Yes!" she finally said, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Ashley R. was curled up on the couch, staring at the floor. Perhaps she was going to have to take her dress back, feeling she would no longer have a date. The fire crackled as the minutes passed. She had hardly seen Draco since they'd walked back to the castle. And that trip had been almost unbearable, due to a heavy silence hanging over them.

Someone stood in front of her, but she only blinked. He kneeled down, revealing himself to be Draco. He smiled at her, but she only blinked again.

"I have something I need to tell you." He said after a moment, smile fading. Draco reached to the left sleeve of his sweater and rolled it up. "I've been marked."

Ashley grabbed for his arm at this, angry beyond all belief. "I- how dare-" She stumbled over her words. She began to cry, burying her face in her hands; she had been prepared to lose her boyfriend, but not like that.

Ashley M. watched, completely amazed, as Fred slipped the ring into place. It glittered in the light, looking even better on her hand. He couldn't imagine it should be on anyone else but her; it was absolutely perfect. He smiled up at her once it was in place.

"Oh my God." She said, only half her brain working. "I'm engaged… I have so much to do. I mean, who do I tell first? My mother or uncle Dumbledore? Fred, this is so exciting!"

He laughed, "I'm glad you think so."

"When are we going to do this? Who's going to be invited? What will my dress look like; who are my bridesmaids- what will _they_ wear?" Fred's eyes bulged, and he slipped the ring off of her finger. "What are you doing?"

"Hoping that's the off button!" he joked. She gave him a chiding look as he put it back. Fred sighed, "I'm excited, too."

Draco sat on his knees in front of her, arms around her waist, ear pressed to her chest. Her arms were around his neck, hands in his hair and face in the crook of his neck. She was still crying, though silently now. He listened to her heartbeat, completely at a loss for words.

"I love you Draco." She whispered.

He did not pull away, "I love you too." Ashley bit her lip at that; soon, she cried herself to sleep, and Draco lay her back on the couch, sitting on the floor next to her.

The next morning, Ashley R. was waiting for Ashley M. which was unusual; normally it was the other way around! She was in shock as Ashley M. ran up, almost tackling her in a hug.

"I'm engaged!" Ashley M. shouted. The Ashleys shouted with excitement, despite Ashley R.'s depressing mood. Every one in the Great Hall looked at the door, Fred knowing the cause for the shouting. Dumbledore had a feeling he knew the reason as well because Fred asked him for permission because he was the closest thing to a father to Ashley at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall ran out to the source of the scream, "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly as all the ghosts crowded around thinking Peeves was the cause of the screaming.

"Nothing." Said Ashley M. simply.

"Why did you scream?"

"Those were shouts of excitement, Professor." Stated Ashley R. Ashley M. nodded, smiling widely. Once Professor McGonagall went back into the Great Hall and the ghosts all cleared out.

Ashley R. said, "Well, your night was almost opposite to mine."

"Oh my God, did you and Draco brake up?"

"Not exactly…" Ashley R. answered. She then told Ashley M. about Draco showing her the mark. "But you can't tell anyone, especially not Fred."

"Never!" said Ashley M. They finally went into the Great Hall, but didn't really have time to eat anything.

"Wow, that was a long conversation!" said Fred as Ashley M. sat down.

"She needed to vent." Said Ashley.

"Oh." Was all Fred said, knowing that was all he would hear about it.

So the girls grabbed a muffin each and took off to Care of Magical Creatures. The walk seemed to take forever, especially since Ashley R. didn't know whether to be happy or stressed. Being it was a Friday, Hagrid allowed the four of them to de-gnome the pumpkin patch in lieu of working with Flubberworms.

Fred and Ashley M. worked on their half leisurely, while Draco worked aggressively. Ashley R. just sort of lamely tossed them over the fence.

Once lunchtime came around, the four ate in silence in front of the school. By then, Ashley R. had perked up and she was marveling at Ashley M.'s ring.

"Can I talk to you two? In private?" Ashley M. asked, getting up and gesturing for Draco and Ashley to follow. The pair agreed and followed her into the castle.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Ashley R. asked, confused after the long minute of silence.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Ashley M. smiled, "I just think you two- _need some alone time to work out your problems_!" she exclaimed suddenly, pushing them into a broom cupboard, jamming the door, _and_ locking it with magic.

"Ashley! Let us out, you know I hate small dark spaces!" Ashley R. panicked.

"_Muffliato_." Ashley M. smiled, hushing their cries instantly. "I'll come back for you before Transfiguration; love you!" And with that, she walked away, hoping they would get all the Dark Lord drama over with. Then she forged a note from Dumbledore, which she was now very good at, explaining why Ashley R. and Draco wouldn't be in class.

Fred and Ashley M. sat in the Gryffindor common room. He was rubbing her shoulders while she finished her DADA homework. She put her quill back in the inkwell, unsure of how to extend her essay to meet the requirements.

"Where did Ashley and Malfoy take off to after lunch; you never said. And then Dumbledore gave you that note."

"I- told them they should have some alone time to move past this..." she said, quite convincingly.

"You're such a nosey sod sometimes." Fred chuckled.

"Yeah? You think so, do yeh?" she asked, laughing and holding up her left hand.

"Yeah, I do! But it's rather cute." He smiled as she turned in his lap to face him. Fred kissed her forehead, holding her hand.

Ashley R. sat on the floor, knees up to her chest. She sighed shakily, disliking the dark more than ever. Draco moved somewhere off to her left.

"Listen," Draco began awkwardly, "I wanted to tell you but-"

"How long have you had it?" she asked.

"The day before last of holiday."

"So… _that_ was the reason you were acting like such a git?"

"Yes, it was _burning_." She nodded in the dark, though she knew he couldn't see. "We're okay now?"

"As okay as we can get." Ashley answered. Draco felt his way over to her then, kissing her neck and moving to her jaw line. "Draco, this is hardly the time or place. I need to write home as quickly as possible to rectify this situation, and I am stuck in a bloody broom cupboard!"

"Ashley, can't we _please_ just take advantage of this situation? It's been _so_ long…"

"I have such an urge to say no to you Draco." He sighed next to her, taking his hands off of her. "But you know I can't refuse you." She giggled, pouncing on him.

Ashley M. came down to the broom closet and opened it to find Ashley R. on top of Draco, snogging, "Well I see you two worked things out!" said Ashley M. Ashley R. jumped up and punched her in the shoulder, then hugged her.

"Thank you, but _never_ do that again!" yelled Ashley R.

"Hopefully I won't have to!" said Ashley M. Draco grabbed Ashley R.'s hand and the three of them walked off to Transfiguration. Fred was waiting for them at the door. Ashley M. walked up and kissed him. Then they took their seats in the classroom. Ashley M. turned in her seat to face the front of the classroom, and Professor McGonagall was standing right by her seat.

"Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." She told Ashley M.

"Okay." Ashley said, confused. She walked up to Dumbledore's office and entered. When she walked in, her mom was standing there.

"Albus says you have something to tell me?" he mom said, sounding as though she thought Ashley was in trouble.

"I do?" she asked, looking at Dumbledore. He gestured to the ring on her finger when her mom wasn't looking.

"Oh!" she said. "Well, I was going to wait 'till Christmas break but- _I'm engaged_!" she said, showing her mom the ring on her finger.

Her mom's face lit up with excitement, "Oh my gosh! But you're so young!"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "You said the same thing to Josh, and he and Tricia have a great marriage and a great son."

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean they will all turn out like that way."

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Ashley asked her mother.

"I am, I am! But your father-"

"Don't tell him, I want to!" said Ashley. Her mom smiled and hugged her.

Dumbledore sent her back to class. When she got back, she began passing notes with Ashley R. explaining why she had gone to Dumbledore's office. She told her all about how excited Sharon had been, and how she was waiting until Christmas break to tell Craig. The four of them (really only three) breathed a heavy sigh of relief once Ashley R. had sent a letter home to her 'mother' about Draco's 'condition.' Life was back to normal, with the exception of Ashley and Ashley planning various wedding things. They wanted to wait, however, to pick out Ashley M.'s dress until Christmas break because then they could go somewhere like _David's Bridal_. She already had her bridesmaids picked out as well. They would be Barbara, JoAnna, and Ashley; Matron of Honor was a spot saved for Tricia.

"When are you guys _actually_ getting married?" Ashley R. asked, filling out a seating chart for Ashley M.'s reception.

"Not until seventh year is over; but we've decided to have this all done and paid for and ready to go for a smooth day." She answered, rewriting her vows for the fifteenth time. Draco walked over with Fred then, and Ashley M. quickly stuffed the piece of parchment in her bag. For the next few weeks, Ashley M. wrote in secret, right up until they were on the train back to King's Cross station.

Ashley M. began to get nervous the closer they got to King's Cross.

"What are you so worried about; your dad's not that bad." Said Fred, trying to comfort her.

"You don't know him like I do." Said Ashley.

"What? You think he will try to change your mind?" asked Fred jokingly.

"He might;" said Ashley, "but he would never succeed." He smiled and kissed her.

They arrived at the station and as Molly walked up, Fred whispered in Ashley's ear, "They don't know yet. We will tell them when you come to the Burrow after Christmas." She nodded, surreptitiously slipping her hand behind her back. They chatted pleasantly, Molly never seeing the flashy ring- not even once. It was quite unusual for something like that to escape Molly's sharp eyes, but she liked Ashley more than Fleur, so she didn't bother to try and detect such sneakiness.

Ashley R. and Draco greeted his parents almost solemnly. Lucius gave her a slightly disgusted look at her clothing choice. She was already in muggle clothes, ready to go out with Draco. On the train, she had thrown on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a tight black tee and a _Nightmare Before Christmas_ zip-up hoodie. Just for the hell of it, she wore Ashley M.'s favorite pair of her 'hooker' shoes and legwarmers to match. Ashley R.'s mother took her trunk and told her to come back that day sometime and the pair left the station.

Ashley M. and Fred said their goodbyes; Ashley tried very hard to keep her hand inside her sweater sleeve. Ashley went to greet her family, still keeping her hand hidden from her dad. They walked outside, and Ashley watched Fred get into the Ministry car.

They all returned back to King's Cross station ready to return to school. They got on the train, and the Ashleys began discussing what all had happened during their break.

Ashley R. told the other Ashley of how Draco and Lucius got into a fight about Draco showing her that he was marked. And how her mom was yelling at her Dad for marking Draco.

Ashley M. told her about how Molly was so excited, and how Fleur freaked out, asking Molly why she wasn't that happy when her and Bill announced their engagement. She also told her about how her dad said exactly what she had expected: that she was too young. Also she told her how special Tricia felt for being Matron of Honor; and how pissed Dana was that she wasn't Maid of Honor.

It seemed almost an eternity before the day of the Yule Ball, but it came. Ashley and Ashley got ready in Myrtle's bathroom so they could be together. Myrtle watched from her toilet, telling them how she wished she were still alive. They silently rolled their eyes and told her how they 'wished' they could stay pretty forever. Once they had their hair and makeup done (by magic of course) and their shoes and dresses on, they giggled and walked out to the top of the Grand Staircase.

The boys turned to see them, hearing the girls' heels lightly click on the marble. Fred's eyes practically bulged out of his skull, a trail of drool forming around the corner of his mouth; Draco merely whistled at Ashley R., trying not to lose his cool like Fred had.

"Merlin's pants, you're amazing, Ashley." Fred said to his fiancée as she walked over to him.

"Hm, did I tell you or what?" she replied, walking away with him into the Great Hall.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Ashley R. asked, putting a hand on Draco's chest.

"We could just skip the whole thing." Draco grumbled, taking her by the hips.

"I would like to meet Barbara and JoAnna, and wouldn't it look suspicious if we didn't show up for at least five minutes?" she giggled frowned and pulled him into the Great Hall.

They all walked in, and Ashley M. ran up to two girls from the Beaubatton Academy of Magic. Ashley R. knew right away who they were. Ashley R. kissed Draco's cheek and followed the other Ashley.

"Barbara, JoAnna, this is my friend- and other bridesmaid- Ashley!"

"Sweet!" said Barbara. "OMG Ashleykins!"

" OMG Babzie!" said Ashley M. sarcastically.

"Let's see the rock!" Barbara shouted. Ashley showed them the ring on her finger. As they were admiring it, Fred and Draco walked up. Draco walked over to Ashley R. and grabbed her hand. Fred walked up behind Ashley M. and put his arms around her waist.

"And this is Fred."

"Well, hello." Said JoAnna.

Barbara looked at him seriously, "Break her heart, and I'll break yo legs!" Fred looked at Ashley, who was laughing. George came out of nowhere and nearly tackled Fred.

"Oh shit! There's two of him!" said JoAnna.

"This is George, Fred's twin." Said Ashley M.

"Oh, this is my favorite song!" said Ashley R. "Let's dance!" All six of them ran onto the dace floor. '_Can You Dance Like A Hippogriff_?' played loudly as they boogied down. Once it was over, Draco and Ashley slipped away, leaving the Great Hall together.

Hardly restraining themselves, the pair was finally able to release all of their pent up aggression. Draco frowned, pushing her by the shoulders against a sink. Their mouths met, Ashley pushing back against him, though not nearly as strong. He groaned when her hand bushed against him as he lifted her by the thighs around his waist. Draco put a hand up her dress, Ashley's eyes opening to the size of oranges.

"Draco…" she gasped, pulling away. "I don't think we should-"

He looked her in the eyes, "Are you feckin' joking? You're really going to do this to me?" Draco let go of her, backing away and leaving her sitting on the edge of the sink. She frowned, brows furrowed and hopped down. Ashley shoved him into a stall door, their lips locked. Pulling away, she opened her eyes; he stared at her, stunned.

"Common room." She said darkly, fluffing her hair and walking away with a whole new swagger. Draco watched her walk out, running a hand through his hair. Quickly, he gathered his thoughts and followed her.

Barbara fanned herself with her hand, walking off of the dance floor. JoAnna, Ashley M, and Fred followed after her. They all sat, laughing and joking.

"What have I missed, Babzie?" Ashley M. asked, Fred fetching some punch.

"Not much." She answered. "I gotta say, I'm not a virgin though."

Ashley M. laughed, "Congratulations. Anything else?"

"Hardly anything." JoAnna answered, eyeing Harry from across the room. "Would it be weird to say that twelve-year-old is kind of handsome?"

"He's sixteen." Ashley M. said, laughing. Harry _was_ rather short.

"Oh, well. So what about you?"

"What about me?" Ashley asked.

Barbara raised an eyebrow, "Your virginity? You are engaged to a rather dashing man. Have you slipped up yet, Ashleykins?"

"Well- I…" Ashley flushed scarlet. "I think I hear Fred calling-"

"Oh no you don't!" JoAnna said, catching her by the arm before she could take off. "You _have_, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Ashley sighed, "a couple months before he proposed to me."

"Oh my God!" Barbara exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I'm so excited for you."

Fred walked up then, handing Ashley her drink, "What's up?"

"Nothing." All three girls promptly said, smiles fading instantly. He gave them all a look of confusion before dropping the subject and taking a sip of punch. JoAnna looked around awkwardly before taking off to ask Harry to dance.

Ashley screamed, Draco biting her collar bone. He licked at the miniscule amount of blood he had drawn. She teared up a bit, biting her lip. Ashley quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt, slipping it off of his shoulders. Draco's Dark Mark burned, writhing on his arm. His hand moved over to her zipper, and he gritted his teeth as the mark burned more than ever.

"Occulmency." She gasped, turning her head away.

"What?"

"Occulmency! What if my father uses Occulmency?"

"Oh you are so stupid." he growled, pulling her dress over her hips. Ashley scowled back, unbuckling his trousers and yanking them down. He looked down as she did so, head snapping back up, "Thanks for saving me that step."

"Anytime." She answered before being literally thrown into Draco's bed.

The quartet danced rather quickly and slightly dirty (especially Ashley and Fred). The song swiftly segwayed into the next and Ashley M. squealed with excitement. Fred, Barbara, and JoAnna looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

She smiled, "It's a muggle song! It's '_The Scatman_.' I am so happy, I think I might _burst_." Barbara and JoAnna rolled their eyes and resumed their dancing. Fred smirked, taking Ashley by the hips and swaying quickly.

Ashley smirked at Draco as she pulled her dress back on; she located a mirror and fixed her hair and makeup. He lay in his bed, a sheet covering him from the waist down.

"Can we go back now?" she asked, turning around.

"Why?" he asked, finally cracking a smile.

"To be able to say goodnight to my friends, and to have a proper slow-dance with my boyfriend." She answered. Draco stood up, holding the sheet around him.

"Okay." He said. "I'll be dressed in a moment; I'll see you in the common room, love." Draco kissed her forehead, watching her walk out of the room and down the stairs.

Barbara and JoAnna both yawned, walking off the dance floor. Ashley M. followed, Fred collapsing in a nearby chair.

"We're turning in, Ashley." JoAnna said, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to pass out." Barbara commented.

"Alright then, goodnight you guys. I hope you had fun."

"Yeah, I am liking that Harry Potter. Speaking of which, I'm off to tell _him_ goodnight. See you around, bye Fred." JoAnna smiled, walking over to Harry. Barbara rolled her eyes, walking off and waving. Ashley M. smiled, going over to Fred and sitting in his lap.

He smiled and hugged her, "What should we do now?" he asked.

"We _could_ always head back to the common room…" she said slyly. He raised an eyebrow at that, smirking up at her.

"Clever woman… seriously Ashley, I think you can read my mind."

"Well, maybe; I _could_ be on a roll. Should we… find out?" she replied, getting off his lap and helping him up. They left the Great Hall, hand in hand, as elegant as a pair of royals. Indeed, she was the Queen of Hearts incarnate; and Fred was her fool.

They stumbled into the common room, hardly able to pry their faces away from each other long enough to breathe. Fred quickly undid all of the enchantments into the girls' dormitories, pulling her by the hips as they went up the stairs to her bed. She absolutely had to laugh as Fred locked the door behind them; as if anyone would be coming back up to bed, it was still slightly early for anyone to be leaving. He pushed her back onto the bed, smirking and joining her.

"I love you, Fred Weasley." She sighed, both of them slowing down.

"I love _you_, Ashley Minor." He kissed her. "And I always will." She smiled as he rolled them over, Fred's hand already at her zipper. Ashley thought of the conversation she had had with Barbara and JoAnna at the ball. She had to restrain herself from laughing.

Ashley and Draco walked back into the Great Hall. Ashley looked for the other Ashley and Barbara; she saw that JoAnna was still dancing with Harry. Ashley and Fred finally came back into the Great Hall.

"Where have you two been?" Ashley R. asked them.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." said Ashley M. and that was all she said. She dragged Fred back on to the dace floor next to JoAnna and Harry. "I thought you were turning in, love!" she said to JoAnna.

"Well, I was; but then I figured I only have one night to be here, so I might as well make the most of it." Ashley laughed and continued to dance with Fred. The other Ashley and Draco walked up and began to dance.

"So you never answered my question." Said Ashley R.

"Didn't I? Oh, well, you never answered mine." Said Ashley M.

"You never asked one." Ashley M. laughed at the confusion on her friend's face.

"We'll talk later."

The ball was over and they all went their separate ways. The four looked up to see Hermione screaming at Ron as they walked out together. She was crying and the 'Bulgarian Bon-Bon' was nowhere in sight. Harry walked out a moment later, short of breath from having just made out with JoAnna. Fred winced as they heard Hermione begin to yell at him, too.

Ashley laughed at them and dragged Fred on, "You wouldn't want her to begin yelling at you, would you?" she laughed.

"What do you mean? She has no reason to yell at me."

"I don't that that will stop her. She seems pretty pissed." Ashley and Draco laughed and walked the opposite way down to the dungeons. They went into the common room.

"Goodnight, Draco." She kissed him goodnight and went up to the girls' dormitory.

Fred was begging Ashley not to go to bed.

"I want to be up early tomorrow to say goodbye to Barbara and JoAnna." She told him. She kissed him and then ran up to the girls' dormitories before he had a chance to argue.

The next morning, the two Ashleys met in the entrance hall early, and then went down on the grounds near Hagrid's cabin so they could hang out with Barbara and JoAnna before they left. They passed the Durmstrang ship and a few of them were working out on the beach and stopped to watch the girls run by. The girls rolled their eyes and kept running. They got almost to the carriage when Barbara and JoAnna came walking out.

"Hey babes! Told you we would be here early." Said Ashley M. JoAnna hugged Ashley M. and Barbara simply _had_ to get in on that. The three hugged for what seemed like forever. When they finally separated, they looked to Ashley R. who was watching the Durmstrang boys work out.

"What are you _doing_?" Barbara asked, astonished.

"They're all rather ugly… but muscular." She answered, hands on her hips.

"Jesus Christ…" JoAnna and Ashley M. grumbled at the same time.

"What? So I have a problem with getting checked out by unattractive guys!" she exclaimed, wheeling around.

"Can't you ever just be satisfied?" Ashley M. asked sarcastically.

"There are so many things I could say to that but won't." Ashley R. retorted, arms crossed against her chest. After ignoring that comment, the three took off without Ashley R. "Wait!" she screamed, running after them.

They spent the remainder of the time they had together at the boat house hanging out and talking. Barbara invented a 'spell exchange' in which they traded the perfect prank spells and even invented new ones. Ashley M. started it off with _Levicorpus_; Barbara added _Stupefy_; JoAnna pitched in with _Petrificus Totalus_; and Ashley R. topped it all off with _Serpensortia_. By the time they were walking back up to Hagrid's hut, they were laughing so hard none of them could walk. The Durmstrang guys were gone and their ship was already sailing away. Barbara and JoAnna gave Ashley and Ashley one last hug before being ushered into the carriage by Madame Maxime.

That night, Ashley M. had a mega-awkward dream. She, Ashley R. Fred, and Draco went streaking and then Dumbledore joined them. But thank God she didn't remember any _specific_ features on Draco or Ashley R. And Dumbledore was covered by his extremely long beard. For some reason, he kept shouting 'naked time' in a really weird voice. Once she woke up, she sighed in relief that it was over. She shook her head and gave Oscar a pat on the head before going back to sleep.

The next morning, a Saturday, the Ashleys hung out in Myrtle's bathroom. Ashley M. and Fred were enchanting various new Weasley products for testing; and Draco and Ashley R. were hard at work on Potions practice.

"What if we were to make glasses that could give you the answers to a test?" Ashley M. offered.

Fred's eyes bulged. "You're a genius!" He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and they set to work on the best way to charm them.

"Are you having any luck, Ashley?" Ashley M. called to the other side of the bathroom.

Ashley R. whined, stressing out as she took a stab at brewing a simple love potion, "No; I can't do this!"

Draco took her hand, helping her pour just the right amount of liquid into the cauldron, "It's not that hard; you're over complicating the process."

"Yeah, a cauldron full of hot, strong love, eh?" Fred laughed, Ashley M. understanding the joke. Ashley R, however, didn't get it and scowled.

"Don't you have some glasses to charm? I want a pair if they work properly." Ashley pouted, chopping and adding the mandrake root.

"Well, let's see if they do. Draco, would you be so kind?" Ashley M. asked, holding out the spectacles for him to take. Warily, he did so; Draco put them on and took the parchment from Fred.

"Great Oden's raven! They work!" he exclaimed, jumping up.

"Yes!" Fred and Ashley cheered.

"How much do you reckon we should charge?" Ashley M. asked, taking them back from Draco.

"I suppose they're worth _at least_ a couple of sickles."

"A fair few I'd say." Draco added.

"Alright, four sickles and a-"

"Merlin's saggy left-" Ashley R. grumbled angrily.

"-knut." Ashley M. continued with her sentence. Fred and Draco looked at their girlfriends, who were both too absorbed in their thoughts to realize what had just happened.

"Right, sounds good." Said Fred, trying to make the awkward silence go away. It didn't go away for a good thirty seconds. Ashley and Ashley sat there, staring at each other, and then they began to laugh. Fred and Draco looked at the girls, then at each other in confusion. The girls laughed at them.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Ashley R. exclaimed.

"Okay then, I guess I don't want to know." Said Draco.

"So anyway, I think a few sickles sounds good." said Ashley M, trying to change the subject. "But there may be a flaw to our plan. The teachers may get suspicious if kids are wearing sunglasses while taking a test. Except maybe in Herbology."

"True." Said Fred. "Well, George and I can test them out. Teachers are used to us doing random and crazy things."

"Yeah, then we can just pretend Fred and George started a new trend." Said Ashley R.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed the other Ashley, "What would we do without each other?"

"Get caught." Said Fred, making them all laugh.

The glasses worked phenomenally, almost everyone had a pair by the time NEWTS came around. Lucky for them, the only suspicions came from Snape; but Snape always questioned their shenanigans. He gave up when he noticed Slytherins were wearing them too, even Draco.

"Ugh! I have so much Potions work to make up." Said Ashley R.

"To Myrtle's bathroom!" said Ashley M. epically, pointing her finger in the air. Fred and Ashley R. laughed, and Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. She _was_ getting better at Potions, but she still sucked. That day, Ashley M. and Fred weren't there (they were on a Hogsmeade trip looking for storefront) so they brewed up a batch of _Felix Felicis_. The duo intended to add it to his pumpkin juice before the next Quidditch match.

When Ashley M. got back, she did not approve of the plan at all. Ashley R. felt bad, but decided to go ahead with it anyway. And sadly, Ashley M. and Fred hadn't found any place to open up Fred and George's shop. Fred decided that he and George could look for property in Diagon Alley that summer.

The next morning, Ashley R. slipped the small vial of _Felix_ out of her cloak. Carefully, she poured it into his drink, making sure no one was looking. Draco didn't touch his drink however. She rolled her eyes and Pansy Parkinson walked into the Great Hall, completely done up. From head to toe she seemed to have a whole new glow about her.

Pansy walked over to Draco, smirking maliciously. She put her hands on his shoulders, bending down to lean in close to his ear, "Good morning, Draco." She giggled, moving her hands to his chest. He looked at her with disgust, eyes aflame with absolute abhorrence. She reached over to his goblet and took a girly sip. Ashley R. glared at her, shocked she would _dare_ to touch Draco; she would have to write home to her father about this. Pansy gave Draco a quick kiss on the jaw before releasing him and walking away.

Ashley M. walked up then, complete shock on her face. Draco wiped at his face with a napkin off the table. Ashley R. fumed, clutching at her skirt. Never hand she been so embarrassed before.

"Well no, perhaps we need to do something sooner than I thought." Ashley M. said, scowling at Pansy.

"I'm writing home." Ashley R. murmured.

"Aren't you glad you didn't go ahead with your plan?" Ashley M. asked, trying to cheer her up. The other Ashley's mouth hung open at this. "What's wrong with you?"

Ashley R. laughed hysterically, "I put the potion in the goblet… and the potion got drank by _her_!"

"Feck!" Draco exclaimed.

Ashley M. gasped, putting her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. "I can't believe you did that! I told you it would end badly!"

"Oh shit…" Ashley R. groaned, putting her hands in her hair.

"There's a simple solution to this:" Ashley M. stated, "just keep away from Pansy! And you keep that potion away from Cho." She added to Ashley R. They all laughed, except for Ashley R. who just chuckled slightly. She saluted Ashley M. before she walked away with Fred. They headed off to the grounds, a comfortable silence between them. Smiling deviously, Ashley M. let his hand go and skipped over to the Whomping Willow.

Fred nearly crapped his pants, "Ashley, what are you _doing_? You'll be murdered!"

"_Immobilous_." She said, the tree freezing in mid-swing. "Come on, I want to take a trip to Hogsmeade." Fred blinked a moment, calming down.

"Let's go get Harry's cloak first, okay?" he asked, walking over cautiously.

"Of course!" she smiled. "Can't believe I didn't think of that…" And they went to go get permission from Harry to use his cloak.

He said they could use it, and they set off once again to go on their trip. Fred put the cloak around them once they reached the Shrieking Shack. It was quite difficult to get anything purchased, but they managed. They didn't get caught either; but since they weren't supposed to be there in the first place, they agreed to go back to the castle before lunch. All in all, they walked away with more sunglasses, a few inkwells to charm, and a hairbrush.

At first, it seemed all was well when they returned, but once they set foot in the castle, they began to think otherwise. They spied Ashley R. on the grand staircase, sulking. Fred patted her on the head as he walked away to return Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

Ashley M. sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"

"I managed to keep that potion away from Cho." Ashley R. grumbled.

"I thought you didn't like Cho either." Her friend asked, confused.

"I don't; but that's not why I'm sulking." She answered, looking very much like an angry five-year-old.

"Then what _are_ you so sour about?" Ashley asked.

"My dad won't just off Pansy _or_ her family; and now since she's taken that potion, Draco can't resist her because _everything_ has to go her way. Dumbfu-"

"_So_," Ashley M. cut her off, a couple of Prefects walking by, "you should know he doesn't mean it."

"I do know he doesn't mean it; I just feel terrible putting him through this!" she exclaimed, walking her arms in frustration.

Ashley M. laughed, "Well, every dog has their day, and she just got hers."

Ashley R. had to crack a small smile at that, "Yeah… Pansy _is_ a dog." And then she burst into giggles.

"But I don't get why your dad won't off her." said Ashley M.

"I know! Why does he now decide to have morals?" screamed Ashley R. "Well, this is crap. Wanna go down to the Quidditch pitch to chill and watch him practice?" Fred walked up then, sitting next to Ashley M.

"Sure. We can work down there today, if you want to come that is."

Fred shrugged, "Mm, George and Harry just asked me to join their chess tournament. I suppose I should go; I haven't seen them in quite sometime."

"That's cool; you should spend some time with them." Ashley R. smiled.

"So I'll see you later then?" Ashley M. asked.

"Of course." Fred said, kissing her and walking back up to Gryffindor tower.

Ashley M. sighed, "Okay, let's go." She said, getting up and walking out with Ashley R.

"Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hoggy-warty-Hogwarts, teach us something please!" They sang, skipping up to the pitch. Ashley M. stepped onto the field first, looking in the air for Draco. She spied him; but she also spied Pansy. Rolling her eyes and scowling, Ashley M. sat in the first row of seats. Ashley R. followed, gagging as she sat down next to her friend. She glanced up at Draco, who looked down at her as he caught the snitch. Perhaps the potion was wearing off; but Pansy shouted and he smiled broadly at her. Ashley groaned, leaning against her friend's shoulder.

"Okay, so I got this hairbrush and it's pretty fabulous as you can see. Now, I am going to charm it do my hair." She said, pulling it out of her bag.

"How?" Ashley R. asked, sitting up.

"Much like the Sorting Hat does: I will tell it." Ashley M. nodded as Ashley R. marveled at her skill. "Isn't _that_ magic?"

"Like no other." Ashley R. replied, taking the brush and looking at it. "Hey, this looks like the brush I got Lucius for Christmas. Oh well, I don't like him anyway."

Ashley M. laughed, taking the brush back, "I actually got this from Borgin and Burke's."

"_You_ went in there? Really, by yourself? And Fred let you?" asked Ashley R. in disbelief.

"Yeah, I told him it would be alright because I could just confound Borgin."

"Were you going to?"

"No, I told him I spend my summers at Julie Riddle's house and that I am quite close to her daughter. He looked quite scared…"

Ashley R. laughed at that, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Of course I do." Ashley M. said, batting her lashes. "But seriously, let's curse this witch."

"I agree." Ashley R. said, talking out her wand. "_Sectum-_"

"No!" Ashley M. said, grabbing Ashley R's hand. "Not _that_ kind of curse. Beard of Zeus…"

"Oh… well then, _Imperio_."

Ashley M. rolled her eyes, "So dramatic…" she mumbled as Pansy proceeded to walk onto the field and do overly sexy cheerleader moves. Ashley giggled as Pansy got extremely angry.

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy! I hope you fall off your broom!" she shrieked, storming off the pitch. Ashley R. sent her off to the Astronomy tower before releasing her back to herself.

Draco looked to Ashley and Ashley, confused; he called time on practice and flew over to them. "What the hell was that?"

"I got sick of letting her borrow you." Ashley R. answered innocently.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"Illegal magic: she used the Imperious curse." Ashley M. said disapprovingly.

"You were born to be a Weasley, you're just so _innocent_!" Ashley R. laughed, loving how honest her friend was.

"Then I guess I shouldn't be surprised at all the rules you break…" Ashley M. said, rolling her eyes. Draco winked at the girls and flew back to practice.

"Now, about this brush?" Ashley R. asked.

"Yeah, it'll do my hair. In any way I ask it to; pretty cool, huh?"

"Very. Too bad Lucius didn't just keep it; but he's not nearly as creative as you." Ashley R. smiled.

As soon as practice was over, they grabbed Draco and went to hide from Pansy. By the time Pansy found Draco and Ashley the potion had wore off. Pansy got frustrated and stormed off. Ashley kissed Draco, knowing that she had won this battle.

Fred walked into the common room and Ashley was on the couch, reading. He walked over and lay on the couch, and rested his head in her lap. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Get a room!" said George from the other end of the room.

"We have a room, you're just in it!" Ashley snapped back. They all laughed, and Ashley went back to her book.

Ashley and Draco were sitting on the couch 'catching up' after their long day apart. Pansy walked into the room, completely ignoring the fact that Draco was snogging with Ashley and began to speak.

"Draco, darling, I am willing to move past the fact that you went back to that repulsive girl and move on with our relationship."

Draco separated himself from Ashley, "Relationship? You possess me into liking you and you call that a relationship?"

"Possess you? I did no such thing!" shouted Pansy, stomping away.

"She didn't possess you," said Ashley, "she drank your _Felix Felicis_ this morning."

"What?"

"I put it in your pumpkin juice, and when she came over to you at breakfast she drank it." Draco stared dumbly at her. "And I'm _really_ sorry."

"I thought that pumpkin juice looked funny."

"Whelp, if she comes at you again tomorrow, you could just do what every other guy does."

"And what would that be?"

"Scream and run away in terror." She laughed, wondering why Cho had given up so easily on Fred.

Things had gotten _completely_ out of hand after George had left the room. Fred and Ashley were like Draco to his girlfriend, or Molly was to Gilderoy Lockheart: inseparable. And that mean both figuratively _and literally._ Ashley pulled away to breathe, having finally run out of air. They froze as they heard the boy's dormitory door open; David walked down, picking up a vase from the table and mumbling something about receiving Order of Merlin first class before taking it back upstairs with him. Ashley stared at Fred for a moment before cracking up laughing. Fred shushed her, trying to keep his own laughter in check. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sighed.

"I want to be married to you already." She whined as she finally stopped giggling.

"Same goes here; but it'll be so much easier if we wait, Love." He whispered back.

"Ugh, I hate waiting…" she sighed. "Thank Merlin we only have a few months of school left."

"Yeah, imagine the Burrow now that we're engaged."

"Yay! Even less privacy from Ronald… When are he and Hermione going to get together?"

"No idea." He said, rolling his eyes.

"No matter." She smiled brilliantly, resuming their snogging session. "I am _very _easily distracted…" Fred laughed at that and rolled his eyes.

Ashley and Ashley met the next morning, both looking extremely tired. Once they seen each other, they began to laugh hysterically. Draco and Fred stretched and trudged off to their tables.

"God, we look like hell." Ashley M. laughed.

"No fake; how was your night?" Ashley R. giggled.

"Well, David walked into the common room while Fred and I were snogging on the couch."

"No way! Pansy walked in on Draco and I snogging on the couch. And then proceeded to try and have a conversation with Draco."

"That's weird. David never actually saw us. He just walked in and out."

They both proceeded into the Great Hall, and to their designated tables. They all for ate their food, and went onto the grounds and sat on the grass until their first class began.

"Ugh, it's finally Friday. This week has been dragging on so slow." Said Ashley R. as they sat down by the lake.

"I know what you mean. I'm so frickin' tired." Said Ashley M.

"I don't think that's from a dragging week." Said Ashley R. inventing herself a theme song. It wasn't very good though, because she wasn't good at writing songs.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, it's totally worth it." Ashley M. laughed as her friend tried to rhyme 'there' with 'there.' Ashley R. crumpled the parchment and proceeded to set it aflame and then put it out. Ashley M. began to write her own theme song then, excited about it.

"What do you know about that Zach kid?" Ashley R. asked no one in particular, Draco's hands in her hair.

"I dunno; I've only talked to him a few times when he was over during summer holiday. He was quite cool when I talked to him then… Why?" she asked, Fred rubbing her shoulders and watching her write.

"Oh, well, I don't know either; I was wondering what word rhymes with 'orange' and it made me think of him."

"How?" Ashley M. asked, putting her quill down.

Ashley R. shrugged, "I think its cause he was wearing an orange shit last I seen him… You know, when David told us about the Yule Ball." The other three stared at her, completely disturbed by how she could remember that. Fred coughed, going back to helping Ashley M. and ending the weirdness.

Once they got to Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid sent the four of them to go collect Puffapods. They set off (begrudgingly) into the Forbidden Forest, Fred and Draco carrying lanterns.

Ashley R. was freaking out, "You know how much I hate this forest." She was clinging tightly to Draco. Ashley M. was hiding behind a tree, and jumped out then the other Ashley walked by. Ashley R. screamed and hid her face in Draco's chest. "You suck!" Ashley R. shouted at her friend.

Fred rolled on the forest floor laughing. He stood up abruptly, acting like Dracula and creeping up on Ashley M. She swatted at him, still laughing and Draco finally chuckling a bit. Ashley R. glared at him, letting go, adjusting her shirt and storming onward into the forest. Ashley M. snickered guiltily as she watched her friend promptly trip over a root, and walked over to help her up. Fred howled with laughter at this, slapping his hand to his forehead, the other holding his stomach. Draco sputtered, knowing Ashley would be mad if he laughed at that. Just as Ashley M. helped her up, Fred wiping at his tearing eyes as he calmed down, a twig nearby snapped. They all froze: for none of them had moved. Draco checked beneath his feet, finding no twigs; Fred and the Ashleys copied his actions, all three coming up the same results.

The quartet slowly huddled together, all four facing a different direction, trying to see what had come upon them. A low snarling arose from the bushes, one of the most foreboding noises any of them had ever heard. It seemed to be circling them- could it be that there were _two_ beasts after them? They hoped not, and each drew their wand. One of them walked out of the dark brush; it was a werewolf.

The four stood there, waiting to see if and who he would attack. The creature jumped at Ashley R.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" shouted Draco, nailing him right in the chest. He fell to the ground, immobile. The other werewolves started coming out of the bushes. The next one went for Fred.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Said Ashley M. just grazing the creature's stomach, producing a gaping hole that began gushing blood. One of the others lunged after Ashley M. then, Draco and Fred jumped in front of her, but neither cast a spell.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Ashley R. cried, killing the monster. The other three froze, staring at her. "What?" Draco shook his head, knowing Fred could totally turn her in (if he wanted to). Quickly they went back to battling the beasts.

Spells were shooting everywhere. Suddenly, Dumbledore came out of the trees. The werewolves ran.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Dumbledore, noticing the three werewolf bodies on the ground. One was stunned, one had bled to death, and one was just dead. "If the last curse one of you four used is one you may regret, you may want to shoot off a few more curses: just to be safe." Dumbledore told them.

All four of them shot off random spells. Once they stopped, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow to the four. Draco shuddered as he looked over to the bleeding wolf; he knew how it felt, but figured he should learn that spell. Dumbledore then cleared his throat, putting an arm around Ashley M's shoulder.

"I shall have to check your wands; but don't be alarmed, Mr. Malfoy, none of you are in trouble… yet." He said, winking to Ashley R. as Draco narrowed his eyes. Ashley R. shot off another spell before smiling sheepishly and handing her wand over. "Thank you, Miss Riddle." Dumbledore took their wands and checked the last spells used. "Alright, now let's get you back to the school. I excuse you from the rest of your classes to recover from this little epidemic." Said Dumbledore. Ashley M. shuddered as she thought about how close she had come to death; but was thankful her friends had though so quickly. When they emerged from the forest, Hagrid had tears in his eyes and was spouting off apologies to the four of them. They all told Hagrid it wasn't his fault and Dumbledore finally shushed him before leaving with the quartet.

They hung out in the Room of Requirement the rest of the day, not wanting to be caught by any students; questions would absolutely horrifying after what they had just gone through. Fred eyes Ashley R. awkwardly, and didn't say much of anything to her.

"So, um, I think I have to go back later." Draco said, Ashley R. sitting in his lap.

"Why?" Ashley M. asked.

"Because the one Ashley killed looked like Greyback. I want to make sure it's him."

Fred exhaled, "Yeah, about that whole Killing Curse thing; kind of awkward over here. What would possess you to _use_ that?"

"Do you value your life or not- let alone your girlfriend's?" Ashley R. retorted.

"Yes…"

"Well then you're welcome!" she snapped, frowning.

"I wasn't going to turn you in or anything."

"Well, I think we should just forget about it and move on with out lives!" Said Ashley M.

"Agreed." Said Draco. Fred nodded his head discretely.

"Yeah…" Ashley R. said, relieved.

They were all just sitting around doing pretty much nothing, when suddenly, the door opened. Ashley M. jumped up and ran towards them as soon as she saw who it was.

"Ah, Dumbledore told us you might be in here." Barbara said as Ashley hugged her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ashley M. asked them.

"I needed a vacation," Said Barbara jokingly, "and I wanted to see you."

"Yeah, I wanted to see you, too." Said JoAnna.

"You wanted to see Harry!" said Barbara.

"And Ashley!"

"Well, come in. Have a seat." Said Ashley R.

"Oh, yeah, sorry; I'm still in shock." Said Ashley M.

"So, is there anything else that brings you to our wonderful school besides Ashley and boys?" Fred asked.

"We are thinking about transferring." Said Barbara.

"Really?" Both Ashleys said with excitement.

"Yeah, don't get too excited. That's actually why we are here. We will be attending different classes all week, then we decide whether or not we want to transfer." Both Ashleys squealed with excitement, Draco nearly going deaf. Fred chuckled, having been quick enough to cover his ears. JoAnna and Barbara laughed at that, and both took seats on a large, squishy couch.

"When are classes over?" JoAnna asked.

"About an hour." Said Ashley R.

"Yes, then you get to see your precious Harry." Said Barbara.

"That reminds me," said Ashley M, "I've got someone I want to introduce you to, Barbara."

"Oh really? Well, since I'm the only one here without a boyfriend or girlfriend, who is this mysterious person?"

"George." Fred looked at her. "What? I think they would make a cute couple."

"Who's George?" Barbara asked.

"Fred's twin. He's in class right now, but we can go back to the common room after classes get out." Ashley M. told her.

After classes were over, Ashley R. and Draco went back to the Slytherin common room. The other four headed up to the Gryffindor tower. JoAnna practically sprinted while the other three hung behind.

"So, what kind of personality does George have?" Barbara asked them.

"Him and Fred are both devious little troublemakers. Kinda like you and me back in Muggleland, but with more magic.."

"Muggleland?" Fred asked.

"Yep. That's what we called our old town."

"Yeah, Muggleland sucks!" Exclaimed Barbara.

"I know, right?" shouted JoAnna from ahead. JoAnna sped up the closer they got. She was so far ahead of them, that they barley saw her go through the portrait hole as they turned the corner.

"Five sickles that JoAnna and Harry are snogging when we get in." Said Ashley M.

"You're on." Said Fred, shaking her hand in agreement. They entered the common room and JoAnna and Harry were in the corner doing exactly what Ashley guessed they would be. She held out her hand, and Fred handed over five sickles. Suddenly, George came into the common room; he was hiding something in his robes.

"George! Come here!" Ashley said to him.

"One minute." George said, running up to the boy's dormitories.

Ashley was on the couch waiting for Draco to come back. He walked in and walked over to her.

"Yeah, it was him. It's okay, he was a douche anyway." Said Draco, trying to cheer her up.

"I thought he was your friend." Said Ashley.

"He was an acquaintance of my parents, not me."

"Yeah, but if your parents find out it was me, they will be pissed!"

"They won't find out." Said Draco calmly.

"And if they do?" shouted Ashley.

"Then… Oh well! I don't care, so it doesn't matter!" Draco kissed her on the forehead just as Pansy walked into the common room. She was wearing the same outfit she was wearing the day she drank Draco's _Felix Felicis._

"Hey Draco, remember this outfit?" she asked, walking up to them.

"Unfortunately, yes!" Draco said angrily.

"Why must you interrupt our intimate moments?" asked Ashley, putting her hand on Draco's thigh.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy out day together, Draco darling." Said Pansy. Ashley jumped up, wand pointed at Pansy.

"Ashley, don't do something you'll regret!" shouted Draco.

"I have no regrets!" said Ashley. Pansy ran away in fear. Ashley laughed and sat back down on the couch, "I knew it would scare her away. Draco smiled.

Ashley grabbed Fred's hand, "Well, we're gonna go… over there!" she said, running away quickly.

"Well, this is awkward." Said Barbara.

"Yeah… you wanna make out?" George asked.

"Sure!"

"Wow, I think it's a new record!" said Fred, looking over at George and Barbara.

"I'd say so." Ashley stated.

"How come I didn't get you that fast?" Fred asked jokingly. Ashley crossed her arms and stared at him. "It's okay, I like a challenge!" Ashley laughed at that. Fred kissed her, feeling extremely un-jealous, but totally acting like he was. Ashley laughed more as Fred and George kept one-upping each other (or at least trying to) as their make-out sessions carried on.

Barbara and George broke apart, she smirking at him. "God I love Gryffindors." George kissed her again. "Scratch that, I love this _school_." Ashley and Fred began to laugh off on the other side of the room, ending _their_ snogging time- until Fred winked at her again…

Ashley sat on Draco's lap, the snogging session commenced. Though, every once in a while, Pansy would walk through and ask Draco how he liked a particular outfit. He would groan and she would scamper away, thinking he had liked it; but in reality, that thigh touch had inspired Ashley to 'go for gold,' and her hands were places they probably shouldn't have been.

"Not that this isn't exciting, because it _obviously_ is," Draco said, glancing downward to his unzipped pants, "but isn't this a bit… usual?"

"What?" Ashley asked, breathy from the lack of oxygen.

"Yeah, we resist almost all day, and we come back to the common room and have a good snog or a- well, you know." Draco said.

"Hm, how to change it up?" Ashley pondered, looking around the room. She spied a trio of girls, chatting quietly to themselves across the room. "Which one of them would you fancy a snog with?"

"What?" Draco squeaked, grabbing her by the hips and sitting up. It _had_ to be a trick question. "I- I wouldn't, Ashley. Only you-"

"Draco, I'm not stupid, I know how guys are; I don't think you'd cheat, but it can't hurt to look. Now choose."

"I suppose the on in the middle." He shrugged, picking the one who looked the most like Ashley.

"Good choice." She commented. "Brooke, come here." Ashley said, beckoning the girl over. "You two: _beat it_!" The two other girls scampered back upstairs, almost tripping over themselves. Brooke walked over, smiling, and put her hands on Ashley's waist while Ashley put her hands in Brooke's hair. Draco stared, eyes wide as the two kissed, slow and languid.

"That's bloody fuckin' hot…" he groaned, pulling Brooke over the couch so that the girls sat on either side of him, Draco getting aroused all over again…

Ashley broke apart from Fred, "Tonight we should all sneak out and just hang by the lake." She suggested.

"Ashley and Draco, too?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I'll borrow Harry's invisibility cloak before we leave and go get them." Ashley told him.

It reached the time they had all agreed on and met in the common room. It was Ashley, Fred, Barbara, George, JoAnna, and Harry. They went through the portrait hole as Harry pulled out his Marauder's Map. They reached the point where Ashley was heading to the dungeons.

Harry handed her the invisibility cloak, "Be careful, Snape's in his office."

Ashley kissed Fred, "I'll meet you guys out there." And she threw the cloak over her head and was off to the dungeons. She crept quietly along the corridor, the 'soundtrack' to her life playing in her mind: _dun-dun-duh-nah-nuh-nah_! As Ashley began to walk past Snape's office, Ashley heard odd rustling noises. Shrugging, she continued on, but stopped dead in her tracks as she heard some _very _distinctive sounds. Turning her head to look inside, Ashley got a great eyeful of Snape and Trelawney going at it.

"I see… a child in out very near future…" Trelawney gasped out, an _actual_ prediction.

"Sybil… shut… the… hell… up." Snape grumbled. Ashley went pale, almost throwing up and taking off down the corridor as quick as possible without being heard.

She collected Ashley R. and Draco; Ashley R. slipped a bottle of vodka into her cloak pocket before skipping off with them. Ashley M. led them down a different corridor- making sure not to use the cloak or map in front of Draco. Ashley R. knew about them, but did not mention them. As they rejoined the group, Draco rolled his eyes, seeing Harry there. Ashley and JoAnna nudged him, Ashley R. mouthing 'be nice' to him. Once outside the front doors, they were free to laugh and joke all they pleased.

As they reached the lake, the bottle of vodka had been divvied up and everyone was a bit tipsy. Ashley M, Barbara, Ashley R, and JoAnna giggled as Ashley M. held it up for the boys to see.

"Get in a circle." She instructed, 'circle' sounding like 'shirkle,' but everyone did as they were told. "This is called Spin the Bottle. Now, all you have to do is-"

"Spin the bottle!" Interjected Harry, who was both proud and drunk.

"Yesh… but you have to kiss the person it 'lands' on."

"Yeah, and none of that smoochey-cheek BS!" Barbara grumbled.

"I agree." JoAnna and Ashley R. both said.

"And you _don't_ get redoes, and _no_ magic." Ashley M. finished, putting the bottle into he middle of all of them and spinning. It landed on JoAnna. Ashley lunged at JoAnna and they kissed, trying to be as hot an dpassionate as possible. Fred and Harry sat there, mouths open, staring. Ashley got up and went back to her seat. JoAnna spun it and it landed on Draco. Ashley R. and Harry glared at JoAnna and Draco as their lips lightly touched for half a second. Draco spun next and luckily everyone was too drunk to notice he used magic to make it land on Ashley R. Ashley R. spun and it landed on Harry. She looked quickly and semi-apologetically before kissing Harry. Draco practically growled at Harry as the two separated. Ashley gave a quick glance to Draco as he pulled her closer. Harry spun and it landed on Barbara. He gave JoAnna and George apologetic looks before kissing her. Barbara spun, and was the only one who got who she actually wanted without using magic. Barbara and George leaned in and kissed each other, and kept kissing each other.

"I believe that is the sign that our drunken game of spin the bottle is over!" Ashley R. announced.

"Finally!" said Draco.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Ashley M. said, looking at Barbara and George, who were _still_ snogging. Both the Ashleys noticed that Draco looked pissed, and they both knew why.

Ashley R. climbed up onto his lap and kissed him, "I love you." She told him.

"I love you, too." He said back.

"Aw! It's a Cornucopia of Love!" said Ashley M.

"I think you're drunk, babe." Barbara said to her.

"Yeah, but so are the rest of you." She told them all.

"Yeah." Agreed JoAnna.

Ashley M. turned to Fred, "You're so quiet, babe."

"I didn't get to kiss you." He sighed, looking very sullen. Ashley smiled, scooting closer.

"Well, would you kiss me _now_?" she asked.

Fred's eyes lit up, "Hells yes!" Ashley laughed, pressing her lips to Fred's. Fred smiled into the kiss, and it wasn't long before it was a 'battle of the snog' between Barbara and George, and Fred and Ashley. The others watched, Ashley R. drunkenly humming the _Twilight Zone_ theme.

"You know, that's really awkward…" JoAnna said to Harry, Ashley R. and Draco. "It's like their making out with the same guy: at the same time."

"I know." Harry agreed. "It's just wrong…"

"Straight-up freaky." Ashley R. commented.

"Scary." Draco said quietly.

Barbara and Ashley each threw a shoe at the group, "Go away then!" They screeched in unison. No one took them seriously however, and just laughed, getting up to head back to the castle. So they left Fred, Ashley, George, and Barbara out on the grounds.

They suddenly heard someone coming.

"Oh crap! It's Snape!" said Fred. Ashley cringed at the thought of when she last saw him. Luckily, it was dark enough outside that they were able to slip past him. They reached the castle and Ashley pulled out the map to make sure no other teachers were coming.

When the reached the common room, Harry and JoAnna were snogging on the couch.

JoAnna looked up as the portrait hole opened up, "Back so soon?"

"Yeah, Snape came out there!" George announced.

"But luckily he's stupid, and we make it by him." Said Barbara.

"Well good." Harry said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to get in trouble before you're even a student here, Barbara." JoAnna said.

"Well, we probably wouldn't get in too much trouble for being on the grounds, but being _drunk_… That we would probably get in trouble for." Ashley told them.

"Gosh! Does Uncle Dumbledore let you get away with _anything_?" Barbara asked.

"Pretty much. It's quite an advantage being his niece."

"That sucks for the rest of us, though. Making us look bad…" Harry grumbled, smiling as Ashley frowned. "Joking! No, maybe it helps that _I'm_ the 'Chosen One.'" Everybody rolled their eyes, but smiled at him.

The next morning at breakfast, Draco was glaring at Harry. He was still mad about Harry and Ashley's kiss the night before.

Ashley R. noticed him glaring. "Babe, you're gonna have to get over it. It was just a game, and we were all drunk." Harry also noticed Draco glaring at him, and he knew why.

Ashley M. was trying to avoid looking at the teacher's table.

Fred noticed how uncomfortable she looked, "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing." He looked at her as though he was unconvinced. She rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you later." She looked at Barbara and JoAnna, whom she had told the night before. They were holding back laughs.

"Anyway!" Barbara said, holding back laughs, "Uncle Dumbledore said we could go to all of your classes today, Ashley."

"Sweet."

"He's your uncle, too?" George asked Barbara.

"Not by blood. But I consider him an uncle." Snape was looking at Ashley M. and sitting next to Trelawney. Dumbledore was looking at the pair questioningly between bites of his waffle.

Meanwhile, as Fred was confused, Barbara and JoAnna giggling, and Ashley M. shuddering, Ashley R. was busy torturing Draco.

"I have _the_ biggest hangover." He groaned, putting his head on her shoulder.

"No tengo un _hangover_." She smiled, speaking Spanish. He frowned, whining; she had been speaking Spanish all morning.

"Damn it, you know I don't speak Spanish!" Draco coughed, head pounding.

"Lo siento." She smiled wickedly as he put his arms around her.

"Shut up, Ashley; shut up!"

"Okay."

"Was that Spanish?" he asked, looking at her.

"Sí." She answered, rolling her eyes and continuing to eat her breakfast.


End file.
